El Otro Campeón
by Nortia2
Summary: Cassius Warrington de la Casa Slytherin ha sido elegido Campeón de Hogwarts en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Esto va a hacer que las cosas en Hogwarts vayan a ser muy diferentes este año -especialmente para Harry Potter. Traducción. Originalmente The Other Champion, de Srikanth1808.
1. Prólogo

**N/T:** Este fic es una traducción cuyo nombre original es **The Other Champion** , de **Srikanth1808**. Yo simplemente lo estoy traduciendo para compartir el amor por el Harry/Daphne. También, todas las partes que reconozcáis de este capítulo están sacadas directamente de Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego de J.K. Rowling. Todos los elementos reconocibles no nos pertenecen ni a mi ni a la autora original sino a J.K. Rowling. No hay intención ni de apropiarse ni de lucrarse del uso de Harry Potter y los personajes asociados a la serie.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Ubicación: El Gran Comedor, Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.**

 **Fecha: Treinta y uno de octubre, mil novecientos noventa y cuatro.**

 **Hora: Alrededor de las ocho y veintitrés minutos de la mañana.**

 _Las decoraciones en el Gran Comedor habían cambiado aquella mañana. Como era Halloween, una nube de murciélagos vivos revoloteaba alrededor del techo encantado, mientras cientos de calabazas talladas observaban a los estudiantes desde cada esquina. Harry dirigió la marcha hacia Dean y Seamus, quienes estaban discutiendo sobre los estudiantes de Hogwarts de diecisiete o más años que podrían entrar al torneo._

— _Corre el rumor de que Warrington se levantó temprano y puso su nombre —, le dijo Dean a Harry —. Ese tipo grande de Slytherin que parece un perezoso._

 _Harry, que había jugado Quidditch contra Warrington, sacudió la cabeza con disgusto._

— _¡No podemos tener a un campeón de Slytherin!_

— _Y todos los Hufflepuff están hablando de Diggory—, dijo Seamus despectivamente —. Pero yo no habría considerado que hubiera querido arriesgar su cara bonita._

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Ubicación: El Gran Comedor, Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.**

 **Fecha: Treinta y uno de octubre, mil novecientos noventa y cuatro.**

 **Hora: Alrededor de las ocho y media de la mañana.**

 _Cuando Fleur Delacour también desapareció al atravesar la puerta lateral, el silencio volvió a llenar el comedor, pero esta vez era un silencio tan cargado por la emoción que casi podías saborearlo. El campeón de Hogwarts era el siguiente…_

 _Y el Cáliz de Fuego se volvió rojo una vez más; chispas salieron de él; la llama de fuego se disparó alto en el aire, y de su punta Dumbledore sacó el tercer trozo de pergamino._

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

— El campeón de Hogwarts—, dijo—, ¡Es Cassius Warrington!

Los vítores de la mesa de Slytherin al otro lado del Gran Comedor eran ruidosos, pero claramente no lo suficientemente ruidosos como para ocultar las exclamaciones de sorpresa y enfado que surgieron del resto del cuerpo estudiantil de Hogwarts. Fred y George en particular fueron muy selectos con sus palabras, tanto que causaron que algunas de las estudiantes de Beauxbatons, aquellas que no estaban llorando por la selección de Fleur Delacour al menos, les miraran con alarma.

— ¿Cómo demonios ha sido Warrington el elegido? —. Preguntó Ron con enfado, mientras observaban como el Cazador del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin se aproximaba a Dumbledore, antes de girar a la derecha, caminando a lo largo de la mesa de los profesores y desapareciendo a través de la puerta que daba a la habitación que ahora tenía a los tres Campeones del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

— No lo sé, ¡pero mira a Snape!

Harry, Ron y Hermione miraron al profesor de Pociones de Hogwarts, cuya cara cetrina se encontraba enmarcada entre cortinas de grasiento pelo negro. Éste aún seguía aplaudiendo la selección de Warrington junto con el resto de su casa, pero la expresión de su rostro era la misma máscara estoica e inmóvil que solía mostrar, excepto cuando estaba hablaba con o de Harry.

— Cualquiera pensaría que se alegraría de ello—, susurró Dean, que había escuchado el susurro de Harry a Ron y Hermione sobre Snape—. Quiero decir, es un campeón de Slytherin después de todo.

— Un campeón de Slytherin, urgh—, gimió Seamus—. Nunca vamos a escuchar el final de esto por parte de ninguno de ellos, especialmente de Malfoy.

Todos los Gryffindor de cuarto año que se encontraban en las inmediaciones, lo cual incluía a Lavender y Parvati (Neville se estaba sentando un par de asientos más alejado con Ginny Weasley y Colin Creevey), se giraron para mirar al rubio Slytherin. Malfoy estaba en pie, junto con todos los demás Slytherins, sus fuertes vítores resonando por todo el Gran Comedor mientras las otras tres cuartas partes del cuerpo estudiantil se encontraban sentados y anonadados ante la decisión del Cáliz de Fuego.

¿O _de verdad_ habían sido todos los demás Slytherin?

Cuando los vítores disminuyeron y los estudiantes volvieron a sus asientos, Harry vio a otros tres estudiantes, dos chicas y un chico, sentados al lado de Malfoy y sus compañeros y que no se habían levantado como sus otros compañeros de casa. Habían estado aplaudiendo, sí, pero parecía como si lo estuvieran haciendo por obligación en lugar de por júbilo. Incluso las sonrisas y risas que compartieron con Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson y los demás, apenas visibles por la semi oscuridad en que estaba sumido el Gran Comedor, parecían forzadas.

— Hermione, quienes…— Comenzó Harry, pero fue interrumpido casi inmediatamente por la voz de Dumbledore.

— Muy bien—, gritó; Harry notó la ligera contrariedad que el tono de Dumbledore había adoptado—. Tenemos nuestros tres campeones. Estoy seguro de que puedo contar con todos vosotros, incluidos los estudiantes restantes de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, para que les deis a vuestros campeones todo el apoyo que os sea posible. Al animar a vuestro campeón, contribuiréis de forma muy significativa…

Pero Dumbledore de repente paró de hablar, y fue evidente para todo el mundo qué era lo que le había distraído.

Las llamas en el Cáliz de Fuego, que hasta aquel momento habían estado crepitando alegremente con un tono azul brillante después de haber soltado el nombre de Warrington, se habían vuelto rojas de nuevo. Chispas estaban saliendo de él, y casi al instante, una larga lengua de fuego se lanzó sobre el aire, más larga que las llamas que habían soltado los nombres de los otros campeones.

Y en ese mismo instante, en aquel momento en que las llamas iluminaron a casi todos los presentes en el Gran Comedor, Harry supo, simplemente lo supo, que algo estaba a punto de ir terriblemente mal. Y estaba seguro de una forma definitiva, de todo corazón, de que tendría algo que ver con él.

El pergamino de la cuarta llama flotó hacia abajo suavemente, como si fuera un diente de león arrastrado por la brisa. Dumbledore no extendió la mano para coger el pergamino del aire, sino que él, al igual que todos los presentes en el Gran Comedor, incluidos los fantasmas, observaron con la respiración contenida como la pequeña pieza se deslizaba hacia abajo muy lentamente…

Y entonces, después de lo que pareció una eternidad para todos los que lo observaban, el pergamino llegó a Dumbledore, aterrizando suavemente sobre su palma extendida y hacia arriba. Y, tras lo que pareció como una eternidad, Dumbledore giró la pequeña pieza en su mano, inclinándola hacia un ángulo en el que pudiera leerla a la luz de las llamas una vez más azules del Cáliz de Fuego.

Nadie, ni siquiera la profesora McGonagall, quien era hasta la fecha la colega que más tiempo llevaba enseñando con Albus Dumbledore, podía recordar haber visto al Director de Hogwarts quedarse mudo del asombro. El viejo mago de cabello plateado no pronunció ni una sola palabra mientras contemplaba lo que estaba escrito en el pergamino en su mano, y todos en el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts lo miraron fijamente.

Y entonces, lentamente, casi como si le doliera, Harry vio a Dumbledore levantar la mirada de donde se encontraba en la palma de su mano para mirar hacia donde se encontraban los estudiantes sentados en el Gran Comedor, como si estuviera buscando a alguien.

Un momento más tarde, unos ojos azules detrás de unas gafas de media luna se encontraron con unos brillantes ojos verdes detrás de unas gafas redondas.

Harry Potter no necesitó escuchar a Albus Dumbledore pronunciar su nombre, el encuentro de sus miradas le había dicho todo lo que necesitaba saber.

 _Que le jodan al mundo._

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 **N/A:** Había leído acerca de esta idea, sobre el elegir a un campeón diferente a Cedric para el Torneo de los Tres Magos, en algún lugar de la web (creo que fue en una publicación de Tumblr) hace mucho tiempo. Y uno de los comentarios (¿creo que se llaman así en esa página?) dijo "¡Alguien debería escribir esto en un fanfiction!". Así que lo hice. Creo que hay otras historias en Fanfiction net con este tema, tres de ellas, de hecho, pero ninguna de ellas se ha actualizado en mucho tiempo. Parecía como una idea que podía estar hecha para mí, así que espero hacerle justicia. Simplemente quiero agradecer a ese usuario de Tumblr por tener esta increíble idea.

 **N/T:** ¡Buenas a todos! Año nuevo, vida nueva, fic nuevo. Casi he acabado exámenes y he decidido lanzarme a la aventura con un fic nuevo. Esta es la primera parte de una serie de historias what if que viene a preguntarse qué hubiera pasado si un Slytherin, más concretamente Cassius por ser el mencionado en la novela original, hubiera sido elegido en lugar de Cedric. Esta primera parte va a tratar el cuarto año y después habrá una segunda historia que cubrirá el quinto año. Pero no nos precipitemos y vayamos por partes, primero el acabar esta historia. Como ya ha dicho la autora esta idea nació de un post muy popular en tumblr y varios autores han querido reproducirlo pero esta historia es de lejos mi interpretación favorita de esta posibilidad.

Espero que os guste y, por favor, comentad si queréis que siga para ver si os interesa. Después de todo éste es sólo el prólogo y a partir de ahora los capítulos van a tener unas 7.000 o 8.000 palabras así que los ánimos vendrán bien para animarme a traducir. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!


	2. Divagaciones en la sala

**N/T:** Este fic es una traducción cuyo nombre original es **The Other Champion** , de **Srikanth1808**. Yo simplemente lo estoy traduciendo para compartir el amor por el Harry/Daphne. También, todas las partes que reconozcáis de este capítulo están sacadas directamente de Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego de J.K. Rowling. Todos los elementos reconocibles no nos pertenecen ni a mi ni a la autora original sino a J.K. Rowling. No hay intención ni de apropiarse ni de lucrarse del uso de Harry Potter y los personajes asociados a la serie.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

La sala en el lateral del Gran Comedor era significativamente más pequeña que la sala enorme del Comedor a través de la que acababa de llegar. Pinturas de brujas y magos se alineaban en las paredes de la habitación. Los ojos de sus ocupantes siguieron su avance a través de la habitación hasta donde ocupó su lugar junto a los otros campeones, cerca del luminoso fuego de la chimenea. Una de las ocupantes de los cuadros, una bruja marchita con una pálida y puntiaguda cara, lo estaba mirando con cierto interés.

Les echó un vistazo a los demás —daban una impresión bastante impresionante, con sus siluetas brillando a causa de las llamas rojas. Viktor Krum estaba apoyado contra la repisa de la chimenea, su siempre presente ceño fruncido sobre su rostro melancólico. _"Parece realmente gruñón_ ", alguien le había dicho durante la Copa Mundial de Quidditch; aparentemente, quien fuera tenía toda la razón. Él había asumido que el ceño fruncido se debía a la constante atención que le procuraban los medios, pero parecía como si fuera una característica permanente del rostro de Krum.

Fleur Delacour, por otro lado, no podría haber sido más diferente a Krum. Donde éste estaba encorvado y meditabundo, ella se erguía con orgullo, confianza y una sonrisa fácil en su rostro. Amigable y acogedora eran algunas de las palabras que usaría para describirla —no algo que se pudiera aplicar a Krum. Por supuesto, su impresionante belleza era otro punto positivo, aunque sospechaba que no era algo en lo que ella pusiera demasiado empeño, pues parecía natural.

De repente, la puerta de la sala se abrió una vez más. Se giró desde su posición para mirar hacia la entrada —presumiblemente los organizadores les iban a contar más cosas sobre el Torneo, o tal vez querían volver a llamarlos al Gran Comedor.

Pero Cassius Warrington no se esperaba el ver a Harry Potter entrando en la sala, dando la impresión de estar completamente perdido, como si no estuviera seguro de si tenía que estar allí o no.

 _¿Qué demonios?_

No sabía mucho acerca de Potter —sólo había jugado contra él una vez, en la final de Quidditch el año pasado— excepto por lo que Draco Malfoy propugnaba, predicaba y ocasionalmente gimoteaba en los confines de la sala común de Slytherin. Malfoy nunca había pintado a Potter en una luz muy positiva —aunque siendo honestos, no había intercambios de palabras positivas sobre los Gryffindor entre los miembros de su Casa, pero el trato que se le daba a Potter era especialmente brutal. Cada discurso o queja de Draco era siempre un comentario en contra del favoritismo que Dumbledore y los otros profesores —salvo Snape— le mostraban a Potter, o lo desaliñada y vieja que era su ropa muggle, o cómo Potter siempre se salía con la suya sin problemas cada año. Con todo esto, había sido inculcado en todo estudiante de Slytherin, pequeño o mayor, que no te podía gustar Potter. Tenías que odiarlo, o estabas traicionando los nobles valores de Salazar Slytherin.

 _Menuda gilipollez._

En privado, Cassius nunca había creído ninguna de las gilipolleces que Draco había dicho. De acuerdo, el rubio tenía la ventaja—algunos lo considerarían una desventaja y una vergüenza— de compartir clases con Potter y su grupo de amigos, pero sólo en dos asignaturas, con un total de cuatro clases a la semana. Y estaban en casas diferentes, lo que hacía que algunas de las historias de Draco parecieran bastante exageradas y extravagantes de hecho. Cassius suponía que Draco lo hacía simplemente porque Potter había rechazado su estrechón de manos en amistad cuando llegaron a Hogwarts por primera vez —esa historia, relatada a él por Theodore Nott, había sido contada tantas veces que era difícil recordar cuál era la versión original. No ayudaba tampoco el hecho de que Draco fuera un matón, algo que Cassius había visto varias veces cuando visitaba con sus padres la Mansión Malfoy. El padre de Malfoy le había inculcado a su hijo que eran los mejores, y que cualquiera que no lo viera no tenía más valor que estiércol de dragón. Draco se había tomado las palabras de su padre muy en serio, y se estaba asegurando de que todos lo supieran.

El chaval era un desperdicio de talento —si es que tenía algo de eso en primer lugar— pero el nombre de su padre aún tenía gran peso; lo que pudo mantener después de la caída del Señor Oscuro hace ya varios años fue suficiente para mantenerlo en buenas relaciones con un buen puñado de personas importantes del Ministerio. Ir en contra de Draco significaría ir en contra de Malfoy —y a pesar de todos sus defectos, Lucius Malfoy sabía qué botones presionar para enviarte corriendo calle abajo, o hacer que te arrodillaras para pedir perdón.

 _Un verdadero Slytherin ciertamente._

Cassius era, hasta cierto punto, afortunado de que aún estuviera en buenos términos con Draco Malfoy. No había hecho nada —aún— para enfadar al joven heredero de la familia Malfoy, algo de lo que su padre estaba extremadamente orgulloso, ni había divulgado ninguna información a Draco que pudiera destruir todas las relaciones y conexiones que había construido en la Casa Slytherin.

Después de todo, los Slytherins guardaban sus secretos. Especialmente si eran acerca de—

No, no pensaría en ello. No en ese momento.

Cassius miró a Potter otra vez, a mitad del umbral que daba a la habitación. Detrás de Potter, podía oír un zumbido enojado, como si una colonia de abejas hubiera sido desatada sobre el Gran Comedor. Fue un momento más tarde, justo cuando la puerta se estaba cerrando, cuando se dio cuenta de que el sonido lo estaban provocando los estudiantes —susurros cabreados, gritos furiosos e incluso uno o dos gritos que decían "¡Es un tramposo!".

Era de esperar, por supuesto. La casa Slytherin era la casa menos popular de la escuela, por lo que era natural que el resto de la escuela se volviera contra él. Había sabido que esto ocurriría si llegaba a ser elegido desde que depositó su nombre para el Torneo. "¡No podemos tener un campeón de Slytherin!" habían sido las palabras que había escuchado antes esa misma mañana, mientras escuchaba a la gente discutir sobre los participantes.

Por un momento, sonrió para sus adentros —ahora tenían a un campeón de Slytherin. ¿Qué es lo que iban a hacer? ¿Exigir una reelección? ¿Impedirle participar? Ambas opciones eran imposibles —su padre le había dicho que el Cáliz sólo se iluminaría al comienzo del próximo Torneo; y prohibirle participar en el Torneo significaría la pérdida de su magia. Un contrato mágico vinculante, había dicho su padre. Si estás en él, tienes que seguir adelante. No había posibilidad de arrepentirse, ni de dar marcha atrás.

Sin embargo estaba acostumbrado a los insultos y abucheos. Era su sexto año en Hogwarts —llevaba seis años experimentando las mismas miradas venenosas por parte de la mayoría de la escuela, siendo sujeto al mismo abuso verbal por ser el "Engendro del Mortífago", no siendo tratado de manera igual y justa por todos los profesores… Ser un Slytherin durante seis años te vuelve inmune a estas cosas.

Esta situación no era nada diferente. Y qué si había sido elegido por delante de los otros candidatos —quienes, de acuerdo al resto de la escuela, habrían sido más merecedores del título de Campeón de Hogwarts que él; y qué si tendría que representar a la escuela realizando tres pruebas peligrosas; aún así nadie, excepto los Slytherins y un puñado de sus amigos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, lo apoyaría.

 _No es diferente en absoluto._

Y entonces, justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara detrás de Potter, escuchó el último grito de un estudiante del Gran Comedor: "¡Ni siquiera tiene diecisiete años aún!"

 _Espera, ¿qué?_

 _Tengo diecisiete años_ , pensó Cassius. No había sido expulsado por la Línea de Edad dibujada por el director cuando había presentado su nombre —aunque se había reído mucho al ver el destino que habían sufrido Fawcett, Summers y aquellos traidores a la sangre que eran los gemelos Weasley— y su nombre había sido anunciado por Dumbledore al leer ese trozo de pergamino. ¿Así que por qué estaban diciendo que aún no tenía diecisiete años?

Y justo cuando la bruja marchita del retrato —la que lo había estado mirando antes— se fue al retrato vecino y comenzó a susurrar en voz baja al ocupante de ese marco, un mago con bigote imponente, los ojos de Cassius recayeron sobre el rostro joven y confuso de Potter, con la luz de la chimenea reflejándose inquietantemente en sus brillantes ojos verdes.

 _Por las barbas de Merlín…_

La puerta se abrió una vez más; Cassius levantó la mirada para ver a Ludo Bagman meterse corriendo en la habitación. Su rostro redondo y juvenil brillaba a la luz del fuego, y estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Murmuró algo mientras agarraba el brazo de Potter y lo guió hacia delante para acabar en frente de ellos tres —Cassius, Fleur y Krum.

— Caballeros... señorita—, comenzó Bagman, con una educada inclinación de cabeza en la dirección de Fleur—. ¿Puedo presentarles, por increíble que parezca, al cuarto campeón de los tres magos?

 _¡Tiene que estar bromeando!_

Cassius miró fijamente a Potter, desconcertado por el increíble anuncio de Bagman. Por el rabillo del ojo, notó cómo Krum se incorporó de la repisa de la chimenea sobre la que había estado apoyado y se enderezó, con su ceño fruncido aún más pronunciado que antes. Fleur, por otro lado, echó hacia atrás su largo cabello rubio plateado con un aire casi de superioridad. Estaba igualando la sonrisa de Bagman hasta el último diente.

— ¡Oh, una broma graciosa, Señog Bagman!

— ¿Broma? — Repitió Bagman, todavía sonriendo—. ¡No no no para nada! ¡El nombre de Harry acaba de salir del Cáliz de Fuego!

 _¡Eso es imposible!_

Cassius miró a Bagman con el ceño fruncido —su sonrisa omnipresente daba la impresión de que ellos tres estaban siendo objeto de una de las mayores bromas del año. Y si ese era el caso, Potter estaba desempeñando su papel demasiado bien —el papel de un participante confuso y no dispuesto a entrar en el Torneo, sólo para darse la vuelta al final de todo y gritar: "¡Ja, os lo habéis creído!"

Pero este era un tema demasiado serio como para hacer una broma, incluso para los estándares de Slytherin. Y Bagman, a pesar de todos sus defectos y errores como Jefe de Departamento en el Ministerio, no era Slytherin. Potter, tal vez, si se tenía en cuenta su inclinación a escabullirse por ahí y luego librarse de cualquier problema, pero no Bagman. Y ciertamente no el señor Bartemius Crouch —ese hombre era un riguroso con las reglas, a pesar de su menos que estelar reputación y su pasado empañado.

¿Pero cómo demonios podía el nombre de Potter haber salido del Cáliz de Fuego? Casi de inmediato, dos diferentes posibilidades se le pasaron por la cabeza —de alguna manera había logrado cruzar la Línea de Edad, o le había pedido a un estudiante mayor que pusiera su nombre en el Cáliz por él. Escenarios factibles, sí, pero dado que se trataba de _Potter_ …

Un Slytherin habría considerado estas opciones, si hubiera estado interesado en entrar en el Torneo. Habría examinado todas las soluciones posibles, incluso las más cuestionables, para llegar a su objetivo, con el menor daño posible para sí mismo. La sutileza y la astucia eran los rasgos predominantes de los miembros de la Casa Slytherin —era algo con lo que la mayoría se habían criado en casa, y luego en Hogwarts. Ellos nunca acabarían con hechizos volando por todas partes, no cuando existía la oportunidad de escabullirse y atacar desde una posición ventajosa.

Potter, sin embargo, no era un Slytherin. Tenía la sutileza de un troll, y Cassius aún no había visto evidencia de la astucia de Potter en nada de lo que había hecho nunca. Conseguir librarse de un puñado de castigos era una cosa, pues siempre existía la posibilidad de que los castigos fueran injustos e inmerecidos en primer lugar. Pero el usar una situación para ventaja propia, para luchar y competir en terreno desigual... Eso era algo que Potter dudosamente podría manejar.

Entonces, ¿cómo demonios puso su nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego?

— Pero, evidentemente, ha habido un egog, Señog Bagman— dijo Fleur desdeñosamente; su mano se movió en dirección a Potter como si éste se tratara de algo no merecedor de su atención—. Él no puede competig, ¡es demasiado joven!

 _¿Ese es tu problema?_

Ser un miembro de la Casa Slytherin significaba que tenías que verte expuesto a más desprecio y que cada pequeña decisión que tomabas era juzgada, al igual que cada afirmación que realizabas. Era parte del orden natural, tan normal como respirar aire para mantenerse vivo o como que el sol se ponga en el oeste. Pero lo que las otras Casas siempre fallaban en apreciar eran las habilidades cognitivas que los Slytherins tenían a la hora de resolver problemas y buscar soluciones. Había excepciones, por supuesto —Vincent y Gregory eran claros ejemplos— pero salvo ellos dos, la mayoría de ellos estaban en segundo lugar sólo después de los Ravenclaws. La única diferencia era que los Slytherins nunca lo mostraban, sino que usaban sus conocimientos para manejar situaciones de manera ventajosa.

Era por este motivo que la manera casi desdeñosa en que Fleur veía el que Potter no compitiera porque era demasiado joven hizo que Cassius casi gimiera de desesperación. Por supuesto, la Campeona de Beauxbatons no sabía tanto de Potter como Cassius —lo que no era mucho en primer lugar— pero era de conocimiento común que Potter nunca había sido demasiado joven para nada. Había sido el buscador más joven del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor en un siglo; se había enfrentado cara a cara con un basilisco —si uno se creía los rumores que circulaban— cuando sólo tenía doce años; había ahuyentado a cientos de dementores al mismo tiempo, aparentemente con un patronus completamente corpóreo. Claramente su edad no era un problema.

No, el problema era, ¿cómo un objeto mágico excepcionalmente poderoso como era el Cáliz de Fuego había sido manipulado de tal manera que soltara los nombres de dos Campeones de Hogwarts?

— Bueno... Es increíble— dijo Bagman, frotándose su suave barbilla y sonriéndole a Potter, quien le devolvió una mirada completamente en blanco—. Pero, como ya sabéis, la restricción de edad sólo ha sido impuesta este año como una medida de seguridad adicional. Y ya que su nombre ha salido de la copa... Quiero decir, no creo que pueda haber ningún abandono llegado a este punto... Está en las reglas, estáis obligados... Harry simplemente lo tendrá que hacer lo mejor que...

Y por tercera vez esa noche, la puerta de la habitación se abrió otra vez, y un gran grupo de gente entró: Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, el señor Crouch, Madame Maxime y Karkaroff. Por encima de las cabezas de los miembros de dicho grupo Cassius vio las miradas intercambiadas por los estudiantes que se encontraban en el Gran Comedor, acompañadas por el aún presente zumbido cabreado, antes de que McGonagall cerrara la puerta.

Snape se movió para estar en pie junto a Cassius, con McGonagall haciendo lo mismo con Potter. Dumbledore, Madame Maxime y Karkaroff se habían detenido en el centro de la sala, con la lámpara de araña llena de velas colgando justo por encima de ellos. Crouch se acercó para unirse a Bagman detrás de los Campeones, cerca del fuego que aún ardía.

— ¡Madame Maxime! — Gritó Fleur nada más verla; la chica se acercó a su directora mientras hablaba—. ¡Están diciendo que este chico pequeño también competigá!

Una vez más, Cassius a duras penas se contuvo de menear la cabeza con decepción. Le lanzó una mirada a Potter, y se sorprendió un poco al verlo un poco enfadado. Sonrió para sus adentros —parecía que a Potter no le hacía mucha gracia cuando la gente le llamaba "pequeño".

— ¿Qué significa todo esto, Dumbledog? — Ronroneó Madame Maxime, pero lo hizo con un cierto aire amenazador. Su alta cabeza estaba rozando la punta de la lámpara de araña, y su gran pecho cubierto de tela de color negro satinado se movía rápidamente por la indignación.

— A mí me gustaría saber lo mismo, Dumbledore— dijo Karkaroff, con una sonrisa de acero adornando su rostro mientras miraba duramente al Director de Hogwarts con fría indignación—. ¿ _Dos_ campeones de Hogwarts? No recuerdo a nadie que me haya dicho que a la escuela de acogida se le permite tener dos campeones. ¿O no he leído las reglas con el suficiente cuidado? — Tras lo que soltó una risa breve y áspera.

 _Al fin, alguien que está pensando correcta y lógicamente por una vez._

— _C'est impossible_ —, dijo Madame Maxime—. Hogwagts no puede teneg dos campeones, es tremendamente injusto.

 _Ciertamente lo es_ , pensó Cassius, momentáneamente distraído ante la visión de los muchos ópalos que decoraban su enorme mano, la que descansaba sobre el hombro de Fleur. Su madre tenía joyas igual de finas en casa, al igual que...

 _¡No!_

Le costó un gran esfuerzo alejar su mente de esos pensamientos y de vuelta a la situación que se estaba desarrollando en la sala.

—... tu Línea de Edad se suponía que mantendría alejados a los concursantes más jóvenes, Dumbledore— estaba diciendo Karkaroff, sus ojos azules volviéndose más gélidos a cada minuto que pasaba—. De lo contrario, nosotros habríamos, por supuesto, traído una selección más amplia de candidatos de nuestras propias escuelas.

Cassius esperaba que Dumbledore respondiera de inmediato —él mismo había visto, por supuesto, cómo la Línea de Edad funcionaba a la perfección al expulsar a los estudiantes casi legales; seguramente la Línea de Edad no podía ser culpada.

Así que fue con bastante sorpresa que la siguiente voz que escuchó fuera la suave y cortante voz de su Jefe de Casa, el Profesor Snape.

— No es culpa de nadie más que de Potter, Karkaroff— dijo Snape suavemente—. No vayas culpando a Dumbledore por la determinación de Potter de romper las reglas. Ha estado cruzando la raya desde que llegó aquí...

— Gracias, Severus— dijo Dumbledore firmemente, y Snape se calló de inmediato.

 _Guau._

Cassius había escuchado del supuesto odio que Snape albergaba hacia Potter —aparentemente, se debía a que Snape odiaba al padre de Potter cuando ambos habían estado en la escuela. Por supuesto, el conocimiento de los sentimientos de Snape había sido deducido de leer entre líneas uno de los alegres relatos de Draco sobre los incidentes de sus clases de Pociones. Como él mismo nunca lo había presenciado, Cassius lo había considerado como algo inusual, pero no del todo inquietante. Ciertamente los gemelos Weasley habían recibido una cantidad igual de injusticia y odio de manos de Snape.

Qué equivocado había estado.

Esto era desprecio llevado al siguiente nivel. En sus seis años en Hogwarts, Cassius nunca había visto a Snape humillar a otro estudiante a este nivel en público —especialmente considerando que en este caso el "público" estaba formado por funcionarios del Ministerio, directores de dos escuelas extranjeras y sus estudiantes estrella. Con toda seguridad con sus palabras Snape les había dado a estos invitados una visión de Potter que no era precisamente la de sus características y cualidades más sobresalientes.

Dumbledore estaba en ese momento mirando a Potter con una expresión inescrutable en su arrugado y viejo rostro. Potter le devolvió la mirada con la misma firmeza.

— ¿Pusiste tu nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego, Harry? — Preguntó Dumbledore, y a pesar de la rareza y la gravedad de la situación, Cassius no pudo evitar admirar la actitud calmada que había adoptado su Director. A pesar de lo que sus padres le habían dicho, y lo que la mayoría de los Slytherins decían, Dumbledore era ciertamente un gran mago.

— No— dijo Potter. Detrás de suyo Cassius escuchó a Snape emitir un leve sonido de impaciente incredulidad.

 _¡Oh, déjalo ya!_

— ¿Le pediste a algún alumno mayor que lo pusiera en el Cáliz de Fuego por ti? — Continuó Dumbledore, ignorando a Snape.

— No— respondió Potter con vehemencia. Cassius estaba más que un poco sorprendido por el cambio en su comportamiento —Potter había pasado de estar en un estado perdido y confuso a estar mirando de mala manera a Dumbledore en aquel momento, claramente preguntándose por qué diablos estaba siendo interrogado por el propio Director. Era conocimiento público que Potter era uno de los favoritos de Dumbledore. Cassius supuso que Potter se sentía un poco decepcionado ante la aparente duda de Dumbledore.

— Ah, ¡pego pog supuesto que está mintiendo! — Gritó Madame Maxime.

— Potter no pudo haber cruzado la Línea de Edad— dijo McGonagall bruscamente, con su mano apoyada en el hombro de Potter—. Estoy segura de que todos estamos de acuerdo en eso...

— Dumbledog debe habeg cometido un egog con la Línea— dijo Madame Maxime encogiéndose de hombros.

— Es posible, por supuesto— dijo educadamente Dumbledore, pero Cassius pudo detectar el trasfondo de desafío e ira en su respuesta. El significado estaba bastante claro — _¿cómo diablos has podido siquiera considerar dudar de mis habilidades?_

— Dumbledore, ¡sabes perfectamente bien que no cometiste un error! — Dijo la Profesora McGonagall furiosamente—. De verdad, ¡menudo sinsentido! Harry no ha podido haber cruzado la Línea por sí mismo, y ya que el profesor Dumbledore cree que no convenció a ningún alumno mayor para que lo hiciera por él, ¡estoy segura de que eso debería ser lo suficientemente bueno para todos los demás! — Dicho lo cual le lanzó una mirada muy cabreada a Snape, quien todavía estaba en pie detrás de él.

Cassius notó como los hombros de Harry se liberaron de la tensión que tenían con alivio, casi imperceptiblemente, ante las palabras de McGonagall. Así que Dumbledore le creía. Eso, en principio, significaba que era verdad: Potter no había entrado en el Torneo de los Tres Magos por su propia voluntad.

¿Pero era así? ¿Creía él, Cassius, en Potter? La afirmación de un chaval de catorce años, que estaba siendo escudriñado por un director que, a pesar de su grandeza y su fama, tenía intereses personales en el mencionado chaval. La palabra de Potter, quien, de acuerdo a la mayoría de los Slytherins, era un tramposo y un mentiroso que no hacía más que buscar atención y que haría lo que fuera por un poco de fama y reconocimiento. Un adulador que no estaba satisfecho con su fama de derrotar a uno de los magos oscuros más temidos de la historia cuando sólo era un bebé.

Cassius no era del mismo palo que Draco, Pansy, Vincent, Gregory y el resto de los simpatizantes de Draco. Sí, su padre había sido un mortífago; sí, sus padres habían intentado enseñarle las normas de ser un sangre pura en una sociedad llena de mestizos y... Hijos de muggles; sí, la Casa Slytherin esperaba que él preservara los valores y la estima de los sangre pura en el mundo mágico...

Cassius lo había creído al principio. Había accedido a las teorías que le habían enseñado sus padres —ya que eran padres, no podían hacer nada malo a sus ojos. Había estado de acuerdo con el hecho de que era superior por su status de sangre pura —y que los demás eran indignos de su lugar en el mundo mágico.

Cuando había empezado a ir a Hogwarts, y había sido seleccionado en Slytherin, sus padres habían estado tan orgullosos; su padre le había escrito una carta en su segundo día en la escuela, en la que había expresado su orgullo de tener a Cassius como hijo, y que esperaba que defendiera el honor de los Warrington y se hiciera un nombre por sí mismo en la Casa Slytherin, y en el mundo mágico. Cassius había estado en la luna al leer la carta —hacer que sus padres se sintieran orgullosos de él había sido uno de sus principales objetivos mientras crecía.

Pero luego, a medida que pasaban los años en Hogwarts, vio cosas; conoció a gente; habló con otros. Y lentamente, estas experiencias dejaron de relacionarse con sus creencias, hasta que un buen día se despertó y se dio cuenta con un sobresalto que nada de lo que había aprendido era cierto.

¿En qué manera ser un mago o bruja de sangre pura te hacía superior a los supuestamente "seres inferiores"? Él era de sangre pura, y sin embargo nunca había sido uno de los mejores estudiantes de su clase. Alicia Spinnet era la primera, y era mestiza. Luego estaba Sarah Fawcett, una chica hija de muggles. De hecho, ninguno de los cinco primeros estudiantes era sangre pura.

El Señor Oscuro había abogado por la superioridad de los sangre pura sobre los demás, pero si estos hechos eran ciertos, no había manera de que aquello fuera verdad.

Ladrones de magia —sí, eso era lo que algunos de los miembros más adoctrinados de Slytherin llamaban a los hijos de muggles. ¿Pero cómo se suponía que alguien podía robar magia? Presumiblemente, tenía algo que ver con la forma en que ciertos contratos podían hacer que perdieras tu magia, siendo el que acababan de contraer ahora con el Cáliz de Fuego un ejemplo de libro, pero no había evidencia de esa magia siendo transferida a otra persona.

Cassius era muchas cosas —algunas personas decían que tenía la apariencia de un perezoso, con una figura grande, encorvada y extremadamente lenta (algo con lo que él estaba en profundo desacuerdo) — pero definitivamente no era estúpido. Académicamente, estaba fuera de ritmo, pero su intuición y su sed de conocimientos más allá de los libros de texto del colegio eran igualados por muy pocos. Sólo esa chica Granger, y algunas más de su año, lo superaban en este aspecto.

Cassius había investigado a fondo esta teoría del robo de magia, lo que lo llevó al vasto tema de la "manía de la pureza de la sangre" y los debates que se desencadenaban sobre este tema en el mundo mágico, incluso hasta el día de hoy. Cuando la verdad le golpeó, le golpeó duramente, pero era necesario. Y Cassius estaba agradecido por ello.

Porque a partir de ese día, se convirtió en un hombre cambiado. Exteriormente, por supuesto, tenía que mostrar su estado de sangre pura al resto de la escuela, no fuera a ser que sus compañeros de casa le descubrieran. Los Slytherins eran, en todo caso, bastante crueles y brutales con aquellos que consideraban traidores, pero su retribución sería sutil, dolorosa y duradera. Cassius lo había visto antes, y no tenía ningún deseo de ser el objeto de tal trato.

Interiormente, sin embargo, se encogía cuando sus compañeros se referían a mestizos y nacidos de muggles con insultos. Hacía todo lo posible por ayudar a aquellos desafortunados nacidos de muggles que habían sido sorteados en Slytherin, sólo porque sus rasgos dominantes eran la astucia y la ambición; se aseguraba de tener amigos en otras casas, para no quedar mal. Oh, él era un Slytherin de la cabeza a la punta de los pies —siempre se cuidaba a sí mismo, antes que nadie— pero la injusticia y creencias incorrectas eran algunas de las cosas que no podía aguantar, y no lo hacía.

Especialmente no después de…

 _Tenías que volver a eso, ¿no? ¡Para ya!_

— Señor Crouch... Señor Bagman— dijo Karkaroff, devolviendo a Cassius al presente; notó su tono zalamero, justo el que su padre usaba cuando buscaba un favor de uno de los funcionarios del Ministerio—. Ustedes son nuestros... Eh, jueces objetivos. Seguramente estarán de acuerdo en que esto es más irregular.

Bagman se limpió su cara redonda y juvenil con un pañuelo y miró al señor Crouch, que estaba en pie fuera del círculo que iluminaba la luz del fuego, con la cara medio oculta en las sombras. Daba una impresión un poco misteriosa, con la penumbra haciéndole parecer mucho más viejo, dándole una apariencia casi cadavérica. Cuando habló, sin embargo, fue con su habitual voz cortante.

— Debemos seguir las reglas, y las reglas establecen claramente que aquellas personas cuyos nombres salgan del Cáliz de Fuego están obligadas a competir en el Torneo.

— Bueno, Barty se conoce el libro de reglas hasta la última coma— dijo Bagman, radiante y girándose hacia Karkaroff y Madame Maxime, como si el asunto estuviera ahora cerrado.

— Insisto en volver a meter en el Cáliz los nombres del resto de mis alumnos— dijo Karkaroff. Ya había abandonado su tono sumiso y su sonrisa. En su lugar su rostro tenía una apariencia muy fea—. Encenderás el Cáliz de Fuego una vez más, y continuaremos agregando nombres hasta que cada escuela tenga dos campeones. Es lo justo, Dumbledore.

 _¿Es idiota? ¿Cómo demonios se convirtió en Director?_

— Pero Karkaroff, no funciona así— le dijo Bagman—. El Cáliz de Fuego acaba de apagarse, no volverá a encenderse hasta el comienzo del próximo torneo.

— ¡En el que Durmstrang ciertamente no participará! — Explotó Karkaroff—. ¡Después de todas nuestras reuniones y negociaciones y compromisos, poco me esperaba que ocurriera algo de esta naturaleza! ¡Estoy pensado en irme ahora mismo!

 _Clunk. Clunk. Clunk._

— Esa es una amenaza vacía, Karkaroff— gruñó una voz desde cerca de la puerta—. No puedes abandonar con tu campeón ahora. Él tiene que competir. Todos tienen que competir. Se trata de un contrato mágico vinculante, como ha dicho Dumbledore. Conveniente, ¿eh?

Era Ojoloco Moody. Parecía extrañamente impresionante mientras cruzaba cojeando la habitación, con su pie derecho golpeando el suelo con un fuerte chasquido. La luz del fuego le iluminaba su rostro marcado con cicatrices de manera heroica, como si acabara de regresar de una larga batalla.

Cassius nunca había cruzado caminos con Moody antes de su llegada al colegio como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras este año; lo único que sabía acerca de él eran las historias que había escuchado intercambiar a su padre con algunos de sus amigos durante fiestas en casa, o debido a leer artículos antiguos del Profeta, o de conversaciones que había escuchado por casualidad en la sala común de Slytherin —el profesor se había convertido en un tema prominente después de su nombramiento. La mayoría de los Slytherins, al parecer, habían tenido a sus familias implicadas con él, ya fuera de buena manera o de mala, dependiendo de cómo lo miraras.

Moody era excéntrico, de aquello no había ninguna duda en la cabeza de Cassius. Un ex-Auror del Ministerio que maldecía a la mínima, Moody había sido invitado a abandonar el cuerpo debido a su paranoia a posiblemente todo lo que se movía; pero fue a un gran coste. La Oficina de Aurores del Ministerio nunca había tenido un empleado más brillante —de hecho, Moody había sido, en su mejor momento, uno de los mejores empleados del Ministerio en toda su historia. Pero la combinación de demasiadas batallas, una gran cantidad de cicatrices y recuerdos de esos duelos, y su avanzada edad habían contribuido significativamente a su declive. La paranoia aumentó su excentricidad —se rumoreaba que incluso escaneaba los regalos de cumpleaños que le eran entregados personalmente, por temor a que pudieran ser una trampa. Su hábito de comer y beber sólo cosas que hubieran sido preparadas por él era bien conocido.

Pero a Cassius algo acerca de este Moody le parecía... Extraño, a falta de una mejor palabra. De acuerdo, nunca antes había conocido al hombre, pero había algo en su conducta en general que puso a Cassius en alerta. Lo que ese "algo" era, sin embargo, no lo sabía. Pero era inquietante, cuanto menos.

— ¿Conveniente? — Siseó Karkaroff—. Me temo que no te entiendo, Moody.

Por supuesto, Cassius había oído hablar de la historia entre Moody y Karkaroff —el primero había sido el responsable de la captura de este último justo después de que el Señor Oscuro desapareciera hacía trece años. Según los informes, Moody se enfureció ante la decisión del Wizengamot de llegar a un acuerdo con Igor Karkaroff —su libertad a cambio de información valiosa acerca de los seguidores del Señor Oscuro. El padre de Cassius sólo había dicho al respecto que estaba extremadamente aliviado de que Karkaroff no lo hubiera vendido.

La animosidad entre los dos era evidente para que todos los que podían presenciar el intercambio. Karkaroff, por supuesto, intentó sonar desdeñoso en sus declaraciones, como si Moody no valiera la pena su tiempo, pero sus puños apretados le delataban.

 _Sutil, muy sutil._

— ¿No me entiendes? — Dijo Moody en voz baja—. Es muy simple, Karkaroff. Alguien puso el nombre de Potter en ese Cáliz sabiendo que tendría que competir si salía su nombre.

 _Y se supone que eso es conveniente, ¿pero en qué manera?_

— ¡Evidentemente, alguien que deseaba dagle a Hogwagts dos bocados de la misma manzana! — Dijo Madame Maxime, con indignación reflejada sobre su tez olivácea.

— Estoy muy de acuerdo, Madame Maxime— dijo Karkaroff, inclinándose ante ella—. Presentaré quejas ante el Ministerio de Magia y ante la Confederación Internacional de Magos.

Cassius casi se rio en voz alta por la pura ridiculez de aquella afirmación. ¿El Ministerio? No considerarían la queja ni por un momento; además, la persona a cargo de responder a dicha queja se encontraba en ese momento en la sala, y el señor Crouch había declarado inequívocamente la participación obligatoria de Potter en el Torneo. Y en cuanto a la Confederación Internacional de Magos... Bueno, con Dumbledore como Mugwump Supremo, ¿qué posibilidades tenía Karkaroff por esa vía?

— Si alguien tiene motivos para quejarse, es Potter— gruñó Moody—. Pero... mira tú por donde... No le estoy escuchando decir una palabra...

 _Eso hay que concedérselo_. Potter había estado inusualmente silencioso durante toda la conversación, exceptuando su respuesta a las preguntas de Dumbledore. ¿Por qué no se estaba quejando acerca de la injusticia de todo el asunto? Seguramente quería estar fuera tanto como los demás —Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, y, a juzgar por la reacción furiosa de Fleur, también ella.

— ¿Pog qué debegía él quejagse? — Estalló Fleur, pateando el suelo con el pie—. Él tiene la opogtunidad de competig, ¿no? ¡Todos nosotgos hemos estado espegando seg elegidos dugante semanas y semanas! ¡El honor paga nuestgas escuelas! ¡El pgemio de mil galeones en metálico! ¡Ésta es una opogtunidad pog la que muchos podgían mogig!

— Tal vez alguien tiene la esperanza de que Potter vaya a morir por ello— dijo Moody, con el más mínimo rastro de un gruñido.

Los ojos de Cassius se giraron para mirar a Moody, mientras un silencio tenso se cernía sobre el grupo después de aquella afirmación dramática. ¿Alguien esperando que Potter muriera por ello? Pensó que aquello sonaba un poco enrevesado, incluso para los estándares de Moody.

Aparentemente, sin embargo, Bagman no lo consideró así, porque rebotó nerviosamente arriba y abajo sobre sus pies y dijo:

— Moody, ya estás mayor... ¡menuda cosa que decir!

Pero por qué, pensó Cassius, dejando de lado la conversación mientras seguía observando a Moody desde su posición ventajosa cerca del fuego. ¿Por qué querría alguien que Potter muriera por ello? Cualquiera que hubiera estado siguiendo las hazañas de Potter en la escuela habría sabido que éste tenía una extraña habilidad para escapar de situaciones peligrosas —no del todo indemne, pero definitivamente vivo y coleando. Y esas no eran situaciones que pudieran ser recreadas o imaginadas en un aula —¿a quién demonios se le ocurriría siquiera llevar un basilisco a clase y preguntarles a sus alumnos cuál sería la mejor manera de combatirlo?

No, Potter no se quedaba atrás en lo que se refería a escenarios a vida o muerte: Lo había estado probando desde que tenía sólo un año de edad. Quienquiera que hubiera metido a Potter en el Torneo —pues Cassius ya creía a Potter en que no había entrado por su propia voluntad— había cometido un error: Era menos probable que Potter muriera en las supuestamente peligrosas pruebas en las que iba a participar que de un cuchillo que alguien le pudiera clavar por la espalda. Si quien fuera había tenido la intención de ver a Potter morir durante el Torneo, no sucedería.

Pero mientras descartaba esta posibilidad, la mente de Cassius empezó a trabajar a toda máquina: ¿Y qué pasaba después del Torneo? Sería la fachada perfecta, la trampa perfecta para capturar a un confiado Potter justo debajo de la nariz de Dumbledore. Déjalo que termine el Torneo sin incidentes adversos, arrópalo en una sensación de falsa seguridad, y luego ataca. El momento más oportuno sería justo en ese momento, cuando todo el mundo estuviera celebrando el final de todo. Aquello sería una actuación muy Slytherin...

Por otra parte, Moody era conocido por entender cómo pensaban sus oponentes; no estaba fuera de lo común que dijera tales cosas, dado su conocimiento y experiencia. Y sin embargo, Cassius tenía la sensación de que había sido dicho como si supiera algo más del asunto...

— ¡Alastor!

La voz de advertencia de Dumbledore hizo eco alrededor de la habitación, haciendo volver a Cassius a la conversación que se había estado perdiendo. Se preguntó quién había estado hablando antes de que Dumbledore interrumpiera, pero esa duda fue resuelta cuando vio la expresión ligeramente arrepentida de Moody. Por tanto había sido Alastor Moody.

— Cómo surgió esta situación, no lo sabemos— dijo Dumbledore, hablando a todos los reunidos en la sala, e incluso en aquel momento, después de que todo hubiera sido dicho, el director emanaba una sensación de paz y tranquilidad—. Me parece a mi, sin embargo, que no tenemos más remedio que aceptarlo. Tanto Cassius como Harry han sido elegidos para competir en el Torneo. Esto, por lo tanto, se tendrá que cumplir...

— Ah, pego Dumbledogg…

— Mi querida señora Maxime, si tiene usted una alternativa, estaría encantado de escucharla.

Cassius no había sentido tal impulso de animar y gritar desde que tenía doce años y Slytherin había ganado la Copa de las Casas por sexto año consecutivo. Madame Maxime, naturalmente, no tuvo respuesta a eso.

— Bueno, ¿nos metemos en materia entonces? — Dijo Bagman, rompiendo la tensión que amenazaba con envolverlos a todos una vez más. Karkaroff y Moody se estaban fulminando con la mirada el uno al otro. Bagman se frotó las manos con entusiasmo y sonrió a todos los presentes—. Tenemos que darles a nuestros campeones sus instrucciones, ¿no es así? Barty, ¿quieres hacer los honores?

El señor Crouch pareció salir de una profunda ensoñación —como si la voz de Bagman lo hubiese despertado de una agradable y tranquila siesta.

— Sí— dijo—. Instrucciones. Sí... La primera prueba...

Avanzó desde la penumbra hacia la luz del fuego; el primer pensamiento de Cassius fue que parecía muy enfermo. Para nada como el Crouch que había visto en la Copa Mundial de Quidditch el verano pasado —esa apariencia débil, casi como si fuera papel de su arrugada piel ciertamente no había estado allí. Sus ojos se posaron sobre las oscuras sombras, dándole una mirada algo atormentada y cansada.

— La primera prueba ha sido diseñada para poner a prueba vuestra osadía— comenzó—, por lo que no vamos a deciros lo que es. El coraje frente a lo desconocido es una cualidad importante en un mago... Muy importante...

¿Estaba tratando de insinuar algo? Crouch nunca había sido así de... Filosófico, a falta de una palabra mejor. Sin embargo Cassius no lo sopesó por más tiempo, ya que Crouch seguía hablando.

— La primera prueba tendrá lugar el 24 de noviembre, frente a los demás estudiantes y ante el panel de jueces.

— Los campeones no tienen permitido pedir o aceptar ayuda de ningún tipo de sus profesores para completar las pruebas del torneo. Los campeones se enfrentarán al primer desafío armados sólo con sus varitas. Recibirán información sobre la segunda prueba cuando termine la primera. Debido a la naturaleza exigente del torneo y a la gran cantidad de tiempo que hay que dedicarle, los campeones están exentos de los exámenes de fin de año.

 _Oh, eso es un alivio._

— Creo que eso es todo, ¿no es así, Albus?

— Creo que sí— dijo Dumbledore, con una expresión ligeramente preocupada en su rostro mientras miraba a Crouch—. ¿Estás seguro de que no te gustaría quedarte en Hogwarts esta noche, Barty?

— No, Dumbledore, debo volver al Ministerio— dijo Crouch—. Es un momento muy ocupado y muy difícil ahora mismo... He dejado al joven Weatherby a cargo... Muy entusiasta... Un poco demasiado entusiasta, a decir verdad...

 _¿Weatherby? ¿Qué padre que se respete llamaría a su hijo "Weatherby"?_

— ¿Vendrás a tomar algo antes de irte, al menos? — Dijo Dumbledore.

— ¡Vamos Barty, yo me voy a quedar! — Dijo Bagman alegremente—. Todo lo bueno está sucediendo en Hogwarts ahora mismo, ya lo sabes, ¡todo es mucho más emocionante aquí que en la oficina!

— Creo que no, Ludo— dijo Crouch con un toque de su antigua impaciencia.

 _Ah, ahí está. Tal vez estaba imaginando cosas._

— Profesor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime. ¿Una copa? — Dijo Dumbledore.

Pero Madame Maxime ya había puesto su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Fleur y la estaba sacando rápidamente de la habitación. Cassius captó algunas palabras de su rápido francés —su padre había insistido en que tomara lecciones cuando era niño— mientras se adentraban en el Gran Comedor: Las palabras "Injusto", "ventaja", "queja" fueron pronunciadas en su rápida conversación. Cassius sonrió para sus adentros —a pesar de todas sus amenazas e insinuaciones de presentar quejas ante las autoridades, finalmente tendrían que apretar los dientes y soportarlo.

Karkaroff le hizo un gesto a Krum y ellos, también, salieron, aunque en silencio.

— Harry, Cassius, les sugiero que se vayan a la cama— dijo Dumbledore sonriéndoles a los dos—. Estoy seguro de que Gryffindor y Slytherin os están esperando para celebrar con vosotros, y sería una pena privarlos de esta excelente excusa para hacer mucho ruido y jaleo.

Era extraño, cuán amigable y cordial Dumbledore estaba siendo acerca del tema del "Campeón Slytherin". Seguramente había escuchado los gritos y abucheos de las otras Casas; seguramente lo veía a él, a Cassius, como una amenaza para Potter al mismo nivel que aquel que lo había metido en el Torneo.

Por otra parte, ser el Mugwump Supremo de la Confederación Internacional de Magos y el Mago Jefe del Wizengamot significaba que tenías que ejercitar la diplomacia y la precaución en situaciones mucho más graves que ésta. Las rivalidades escolares no significaban nada comparadas con problemas internacionales.

Cassius había esperado que Potter se despidiera de Dumbledore y se fuera sin mirar atrás, por lo que se sorprendió cuando Potter le miró de reojo. Se encontró con la mirada del chico, asintió con la cabeza brevemente, y después de una rápida mirada a Snape y Dumbledore, siguió a Potter hacia el Gran Comedor.

El Gran Comedor estaba desierto ahora; las velas habían ardido casi completamente, dando a la sonrisa irregular de las calabazas un aire inquietante y parpadeante.

Potter no dijo ni una palabra mientras cruzaban el umbral que daba al Gran Comedor. Debían separarse allí —Cassius yendo hacia abajo a las mazmorras, y Potter yendo al séptimo piso a la torre de Gryffindor.

Potter se detuvo repentinamente en mitad del Gran Comedor; estaba de espaldas a Cassius, por lo que no podía deducir lo que el Gryffindor estaba pensando. Se dio media vuelta, aparentemente a punto de decirle algo a Cassius, pero se detuvo en seco, como si no supiera qué decir, o cómo decir lo que fuera que quisiera decir.

Unos momentos más tarde, Potter sacudió la cabeza y se giró para dirigirse a las escaleras de mármol.

Y en ese instante, justo como lo había hecho hacía tres años, Cassius decidió hacer lo correcto.

— Te creo— dijo en voz baja, pero en el silencio que impregnaba todo el Gran Comedor, se escuchó igual que si lo hubiera gritado.

Potter se detuvo en seco, con el pie derecho ya alzado y listo para subir las escaleras. Lentamente, se giró para estar cara a cara con el Slytherin; en la tenue luz de las velas casi extinguidas que flotaban por todo el Gran Comedor, Cassius pudo ver la expresión de absoluta incredulidad en su rostro.

— ¿Qué? — Dijo Potter, con una voz que sonaba estrangulada.

— Te creo, Potter— repitió Cassius—. No creo que pusieras tu nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego, ni tampoco que le pedieras a un alumno mayor que lo hiciera por ti.

Potter parecía conmocionado, como si nunca, ni en sus sueños más locos, hubiera esperado que esto sucediera. ¿Un Slytherin manifestando su apoyo y que creía a un Gryffindor? Y al chico estrella de Gryffindor, no menos — ¡A Harry Potter!

Por supuesto, aquello iba en ambos sentidos —Cassius tampoco hubiera esperado nunca el ser elegido por el Cáliz de Fuego, ni mucho menos tener una conversación civilizada con Harry Potter, el inesperado cuarto campeón en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

¿Era esto siquiera una conversación? Potter aún no había dicho ni una palabra desde que Cassius había reiterado que le creía.

— Vamos Potter, que no tengo toda la noche— dijo Cassius, un poco impaciente, pero no cruelmente.

Potter pareció salir de su ensoñación; meneó la cabeza como tratando de sacudirse algo, y miró a Cassius fijamente de nuevo. Sólo que esta vez se trataba de una mirada llena de intriga, curiosidad y... Sospecha.

— Estás mintiendo, ¿no es así? — Dijo Potter, pero no había malicia en su voz. Era una simple pregunta, y ahora que Cassius pensaba en ello, era lo natural para él, dadas las circunstancias y su historia. La rivalidad entre Slytherin y Gryffindor había existido siempre, desde que Salazar Slytherin abandonó la escuela sin dar explicaciones, y la desconfianza entre los miembros de las dos Casas era profunda. Raras eran las veces en las que se daba una muestra pública de cooperación entre las dos Casas —cualquier intento de hacerlo era recibido con miradas mordaces, y los perpetradores eran inmediatamente marginados por sus compañeros de casa.

Dado que se trataba del mismísimo Potter, la ruina de todos los Slytherin desde que había entrado en Hogwarts, al menos de acuerdo a Draco Malfoy, era completamente natural su reacción.

Así que sí, Cassius podía ver de dónde venía el comportamiento de Potter. Incluso aunque no le gustara.

— ¿Qué es lo que ganaría yo al mentirte, Potter?

— Oh, no sé. Construir una amistad sólo para apuñalarme por la espalda cuando más te convenga. ¿Cómo suena eso?

 _Impresionante. Muy impresionante._

— No está mal, Potter—, dijo Cassius, con la sombra de una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro—. Nunca pensé que vosotros los Gryffindors fuerais capaces de pensar de tal manera —y tú el que menos.

Potter lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no dijo nada. Cassius esperó, y efectivamente, la intensidad de su mirada se desvaneció para ser reemplazada por una mirada indiferente.

— Bueno, gracias— dijo Potter con brevedad.

— De nada. Aunque supongo que el que yo te crea difícilmente te está ayudando en este momento.

Potter soltó una breve carcajada sin nada de humor en ella.

— Podrías decir eso, sí—. Potter se pasó las manos por su pelo eternamente rebelde, haciendo que los extremos de éste sobresalieran aún más de lo habitual—. Merlín, no quería esto para nada. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

Cassius se encogió de hombros.

— Claramente tienes que competir, Potter, esa es la regla. Pero— añadió—, te diré lo que no deberías hacer.

Potter levantó la mirada para mirarle, intrigado.

— ¿Y qué es eso?

— La escuela va a entrar en un caos por nuestras selecciones, Potter. La mayoría de ellos no quieren a un campeón de Slytherin...

Ante esto, Potter se movió ligeramente, con su culpa claramente visible. Cassius le ignoró.

— Y la mayoría de ellos —mi Casa incluida— van a pensar que entraste por tu cuenta, por un poco de gloria y fama.

— Pero yo no...

— Lo _sé_ , Potter —ya te he dicho que te creo, así que no te me lances al cuello por eso— le espetó Cassius, y Potter se calló.

— He estado aquí seis años, Potter. Seis años de ser ridiculizado por mis compañeros, desde los más mayores a los más pequeños, y todo por la decisión de un viejo y estúpido Sombrero basado en la predominancia de entre todos mis rasgos de mi ambición.

Potter no dijo nada, pero Cassius podía decir que estaba escuchando atentamente.

— Yo sé cómo aguantar los insultos que se crucen en mi camino —es una de las consecuencias ineludibles de ser miembro de la Casa Slytherin. Los estudiantes me gritarán, pedirán que se me elimine, exigirán una reelección por parte del Cáliz de Fuego —en resumen tratarán de hacer todo lo que se les ocurra y puedan hacer para sacarme del panorama. Pero yo ya lo tengo aceptado, y puedo soportarlo.

— Tú, por otro lado, puede que quieras estar seguro de que estás preparado para lo que se te va a venir encima a partir de mañana.

— ¿Qué estás intentando decirme, Warrington?

 _Bueno, al menos una de las cosas que decía Draco era cierta —el chaval es denso._

Cassius suspiró.

— Tu Casa va a estar impresionada por cómo conseguiste engañar al Cáliz y entrar en el Torneo, Potter, pero las otras Casas puede que no sean tan permisivas ni estén tan felices al respecto. Es una situación delicada —por una parte no quieren a un campeón de Slytherin, pero por otra no piensan que te merezcas estar en el Torneo, no cuando supuestamente había candidatos más merecedores de entre los que elegir. Como Diggory, por ejemplo.

Y finalmente, Cassius pudo distinguir un atisbo de comprensión en la cara de Potter. _Le ha llevado su tiempo._

— Habrá unos pocos que hablarán claramente, por supuesto —los que apoyarán o se opondrán abiertamente a uno de los dos. Pero será algo menor en el mejor de los casos.

— Entonces, ¿cómo me afecta a mí esto?

 _Retiro lo dicho —es verdad que es así de denso._

— Por las barbas de Merlín, Potter, sigue el ritmo— dijo Cassius con impaciencia—. No dejes que nada de lo que digan te afecte, eso es todo. Y no dejes que nada de lo que _no_ digan te afecte tampoco.

Para asombro de Cassius, Potter sonrió burlonamente ante eso.

— He tenido mucha práctica con eso, Warrington. ¿Te acuerdas de la Cámara?

Cassius tenía que admitir que Potter tenía razón en ese aspecto. En su cuarto año la situación había escalado hasta tal punto que la gente evitaba abiertamente a Potter y todo lo que tuviera que ver con él, por miedo a que éste fuera el supuesto Heredero de Slytherin.

Y además, algo en la sonrisa de Potter le dijo a Cassius que no había sido sólo durante el incidente de la Cámara cuando el chico había tenido práctica.

— Bueno, entonces supongo que no necesito decir nada más, Potter— dijo Cassius—. Buenas noches—. Y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

— Oye, ¿Warrington?

Cassius se giró de nuevo para mirar al otro campeón. Potter seguía de pie en el mismo lugar, pero había una sonrisa de verdad en su rostro —la primera que Cassius le había visto en toda la noche.

— Gracias. Significa mucho para mí que, bueno, alguien más aparte de los profesores me crea.

— Ni lo menciones, Potter—. Y con eso, se fue, bajando los escalones de piedra hacia las mazmorras y hacia la sala común de Slytherin.

Parecía que una tregua tácita había sido acordada entre los dos. No sabía por cuánto tiempo Potter la respetaría —sin duda Cassius la rompería si aquello le suponía alguna ventaja— pero sí sabía una cosa:

Potter no era el Gryffindor promedio. Ciertamente no era tal y como Draco lo había descrito. Es más, a Cassius le daba la impresión de que Potter habría encajado bien en la Casa Slytherin.

De hecho, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, Harry Potter se acababa de ganar el respeto de Cassius Warrington.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 **N/A:** He decidido hacer una historia con POV dual, estando a veces con Cassius y otras veces con Harry. Este último es fácil de escribir –todo el mundo lo conoce; el primero, sin embargo, será un reto. Sin embargo es algo que estoy dispuesta a asumir -Merlín sabe que ese post de Tumblr ha estado pidiendo a gritos una muy buena historia basada en él. Espero hacerle justicia a su personaje, mostrar el Torneo de los Tres Magos desde los ojos de un Slytherin, y un campeón no menos, ha sido raramente explorado antes.

 **N/T:** ¡Buenas! Ya entramos en materia con el primer capítulo. Sé que he tardado un poco pero la verdad es que la extensión del capítulo me ha sorprendido hasta a mi cuando me he metido en materia. Y el siguiente es aún más largo incluso así que ya os aviso que tardará al menos dos o tres semanas en llegar si todo va bien, aunque como bien sabéis los reviews son amor y me animan a traducir más rápido para satisfacer a mis lectores.

¡Ah, y una cosa más! He conseguido el permiso para traducir mi historia favorita Harry/Daphne de 2017 y estoy bastante emocionada shagddsjsa *Okay ya paro* Y me he emocionado tanto que ya empecé a traducirla (motivo que probablemente haya retrasado algo este capítulo, ya lo siento) PERO, también significa que el viernes o sábado que viene la tendréis aquí en Fanfiction, por si queréis echarle un ojo entonces.

Ya sabéis, comentad, los comentarios son amor y este capítulo ha sido largo y me gustaría saber si os va gustando Cassius, sus POV van a ser claramente diferentes a las de Harry y para mi gusto son muy interesantes.


End file.
